Ash, Dawn and Brock's Adventures in Galar
by J-Ster 172002
Summary: When Ash visits the Galar region, he finds Dawn and Brock there. What adventures will they get up to in Galar?
1. Chapter 1 - Arriving in Galar

**Hi! Welcome to my new fanfiction.**

**This is a story where Ash will be reunited with dawn and Brock. They will travel the Galar region together. They'll meet new friends, old friends, and get up to all sorts of adventures.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story.**

Ash stepped off the colossal ship that had taken him from Kanto to the Galar region. Waking onto some lush green grass that lay in front of the ship, he felt ready for his latest adventures in the Galar region. Ash stepped off the ship carefully. "We're finally in Galar, Pikachu!" Ash cheered before running ahead.

As Ash ran, full of eagerness, he looked around at the surroundings he quickly ran past. Ash was ready for his next challenge, whatever that would be. he knew not everything would go correct or well for him, but he knew that he would use any defeats or mistakes to his advantage and make him more confident next time. This is what had helped him win the Alola League. it was one of Ash most proudest moments, up there with his other great moments and achievements including the Battle Frontier Victory, his quarter-final win against Paul, and some of his battles in previous leagues.

Ash had arrived back in Kanto three days earlier before deciding that the Galar region was the next place he wanted to visit. So, he'd caught a huge boat from Kanto, which had taken three hours to arrive at the Galar region.

After fifteen minutes or so, Ash had finally arrived at the Motostoke gate entrance, panting. The Motostoke town was filled with colossal buildings, roads and pavements. Ash quickly scanned the area, immediately noticing a sign outside a building that read "Guides and information about Galar here."

Ash didn't need to hear any more. He instantly took off his pale green backpack and searched thoroughly for some money he'd brought with him. Finally, he found a tenner, then made his way through the info centre's glossy doors. Meanwhile, Pikachu was on a wooden bench outside, he lay there as he took a brief nap.

Once Ash had finished inside there, he proceeded to pull out a folded map to take a look at directions However, he noticed that the weather had worsened a lot since the last five minutes. A moment later, it began to rain heavily. Ash frantically folded up the map and shoved it deep inside one of his pockets, then he and Pikachu began running across the pavements, frantically looking for a place to go until the rain stopped. They soon found a stadium that had a sign outside it that explained some of the events going on in there, but Ash didn't take a much of a look at the neatly written sign. Ash was just happy to find somewhere to get away from the annoying rain.

The stadium was a colossal building that had a roof that could be opened or closed depending on the weather. The ceiling was equipped with lights to keep the inside of the stadium bright when the metal roof was used. The sides of the building were made of grey bricks. The stadium had a round shape that had seats leading all the way round its edges. The roof's lights gave the stadium lots of brightness and kept the rain out at the same time. The pitch was very sturdy, the field being covered in lush green grass. Motostoke's stadium was a venue that held all sorts of events.

Ash reached a random seat, once he had briefly explored the inside of the stadium for a short while, and slowly st down in it. He'd never been interested in Contests, with the only exception being the ones that Dawn had participated in back in Sinnoh. However, Ash decided to watch this contest because he didn't want to get caught in the huge downpour outside. The contest was already over halfway through its first round. The crowd roared, cheering thunderously as the next contestant came on for their appeal round. He was a tall man with a Sobble. Next was a tanned man with a Wooloo, who instantly tripped over when he ran onto the field, then a contestant with a Yamper, then…

Ash was no longer paying much attention. He was almost asleep he was so tired and uninterested in this show. He turned to Pikachu, who was searching the ground floor for any snacks people might have accidentally dropped. Once the Yamper guy had left the stage, the next contestant was a girl a bright dress that dazzled slightly. Her shoes were a pair of red straps. Her neatly blue hair was neatly tied up into a small ponytail. She ran onto the field with a Piplup. Ash instantly snapped out of his doze and took notice. "That might be her," he whispered to Pikachu.

The way the contestant had gotten her Piplup to use its moves ina unique way made a very special performance indeed. Once she finished, the crowd burst into a thunderous applause. However, one audience member was clapping quicker and louder than the rest, for he had just found a certain someone who'd he missed for a long time.

Later, after the contest had ended, Ash waited outside one of the dressing rooms. He couldn't believe it; he was so excited that he was going to get to see Dawn again. He had missed her so much. It would be awesome to see her again. The door suddenly opened, and out came Dawn, wearing a pale pair of long white shorts with a green shirt. Her bright blue hair now hung loose. A huge smile crossed her face.

"Ash, it's so great to see you!" Dawn exclaimed while reaching out her hand.

"It's great to see you too, Dawn!" Ash replied while giving her a friendly high-five.

"How's your journey been since we last saw each other in Unova?" She asked him. She reached out to gently pet Pikachu, which made him smile in response.

"I won a league in the Alola region, and I finished second in the Kalos League. I caught so many new Pokémon, won so many more battles. How about you? How's your journey been?"

"Well, I flopped at the Johto Grand Festival, I only finished in the top 16. However, I made a good recovery in Hoenn. I was the winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival," Dawn explained.

"That's so cool! We both won the titles of the tournaments related to our goals!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah! Anyways, how long have you been in Galar? I only arrived here last week." Dawn asked Ash.

"I arrived here around two hours ago. I'm planning on entering the Galar League," Ash said.

"Erm, Ash, well, you see…" Dawn stuttered.

"What is it, Dawn?" Ash asked curiously.

"The Galar League ended two weeks ago, and the tournament is a yearly event."

"I missed the league?" Ash shouted in shock.

"Sorry to hear you came all the way here and missed it. However, we could travel round the Galar region together instead. We could catch some new Pokémon, enter mini tournaments, and get up to some various activities. What do you say?" She asked him.

Ash calmed down a bit and said, "Sure, I'd like that." Ash had a mixture of emotions now; he was disappointed he'd missed his chance to enter the Galar League, but he could still have fun travelling with Dawn. Maybe even he could improve his Pokémon skills while he was there.

"I'm kind of hungry after that contest. So, why don't we go and get some ice cream together?" Dawn suggested.

"Now you're talking! Come on!" Ash replied. With that, they ran off enthusiastically to buy some ice cream. The sun had now come back out, and was shining brightly over the area.

**Thanks for reading chapter 1.**

**So, Ash and Dawn are now reunited and ready to travel the region together. Who else will they meet along their journey? Which Pokémon did Ash take with him to Galar? You'll find out in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 - Deciding where to visit

**Hi! Welcome to chapter two.**

Ash and Dawn sat on a sturdy brown picnic bench surrounded by lush green grass. Each of them were holding a freezing cold ice cream. The area they were in was a quiet area on the outskirts of Motostoke.

They hadn't needed to spend very much time looking for a place that sold ice cream, as there was one that had appeared in front of them after around one minute of trying to find a place. Ash had picked a vanilla ice cream that had a whippy texture to it. Dawn's ice cream was a strawberry flavour, it also had a whippy texture to it. The ice creams were a good price and the building they got them from looked quite modern and fresh.

"This is so delicious and refreshing!" Ash exclaimed while finishing up his ice cream.

"I know, right? it tastes so good!" Dawn replied.

Once they both finished eating their delicious ice cream, Ash began to speak. "Dawn, where do you plan on heading next?"

"Well, I didn't exactly have a plan. I was just going to go in random directions and visit anywhere that took me," Dawn replied. She was so excited to visit Galar that she hadn't really done any planning for where she would go after she visited Motostoke.

"We could visit Hulbury first," Ash suggested. "I've seen that they have some good places to visit there, including a stadium. What do you think?"

"Alright, let's do it!" Dawn replied enthusiastically.

Pikachu, who was lying beside the picnic table, finished eating his food and perched onto Ash's shoulder. Pikachu was ready to continue the Galar adventure. Ash checked his dark green bag to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything; Dawn did the same with her pale-yellow bag. Once they finished checking, they slipped their bags on.

"I think we should go and check the directions to Hulbury, just to make sure we're heading in the right direction," Ash suggested.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea to me," Dawn replied. "I also think we should stop at a Poké Mart and stock up on supplies like food and other stuff."

"That's a good idea. I think I saw a Poké Mart not too far away from here when we got the ice cream," Ash replied, seeing a modern-looking Poké Mart building in the distance. Ash and Dawn proceeded to walk in the direction of the building. However, they weren't aware that someone else was already heading there at the same time.

**Thanks for reading! This chapter was a bit short, but I plan on making the next one longer.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting an old friend

**Welcome to chapter 3 of my fanfiction!**

Ash and Dawn ran towards a PokeMart that had a bright red roof, two lush green plants hanging in a pale brown basket by the door, and long glass windows that occupied most of the front wall of the shop. Ash and Dawn entered the front doors and instantly saw five long rows of packed shelves full of stock.

Ash and Dawn instantly went to the third isle, then browsed the range of stock there. There were all sorts of supplies there. Ash and Dawn were looking through all the supplies that there, deciding what to buy. There were five long rows of metal shelves that spread across the smooth lino floor of the shop. There was a till in the corner of the shop, where people would pay for what they bought.

Ash and Dawn were so intrigued looking and deciding what stock to buy, that they didn't noticed a tall male walk through the glass doors of the shop, then slowly walk up to them. He approached them causally then began to speak… "Excuse me, I was wondering, do you know which isles the bottles of water are at?" the man asked.

"I'm not su"- Ash suddenly stopped speaking in the middle of his sentence as he turned around to look at the man. He recognised him straight away, it was his and Dawn's old travelling companion Brock!

"Brock, it's been so long, it's great to see you again!" Ash and Dawn exclaimed in unison.

"Hi there, Ash and Dawn! I didn't expect you two to be in Galar," Brock replied, while petting Pikachu's head. "Hi to you too, Pikachu," Brock said while Pikachu smiled at being petted.

"So, what brings you to Galar, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Well, I decided to come down here to see if there's any work that needs to be done for a Pokemon Doctor like me. I wanted to try a new challenge, so I came decided to visit Galar to see if there's anyone I can help." Brock replied. "What about you?"

"I won the Alola League, then decided this was the next place to go on an adventure to. The battles which I won the Alola League was so awesome. Pikachu, Rowlet, Lycanrock and Torracat did super amazing in their battles, and we came back with a shiny trophy as a result of our hard work," Ash responded proudly.

"Congratulations on your victory! I know you'd deserve it, since I've seen how determined and how much effort you put in to win a league. Brock replied.

"Thanks, Brock!" Ash responded with pride.

Dawn then explained about how she's won the Hoenn Grand Festival, and how she had competed in a Galar contest already. The three of them chatted for a while about various things, such as Pokemon teams, battles they'd been in, and how they'd been in general.

"Brock, would you be interested in travelling with us again?" Dawn asked, hoping he'd say yes. They'd had an amazing time travelling through Sinnoh together as a trio.

"Sure! I'd love to go on another adventure with two people as determined and talented as yourselves. Count me in!" Brock replied with enthusiasm. "So, where are we heading to first?"

"We were planning on heading to Hulbury, but we decided to pop into this shop first to stock up on supplies," Dawn answered.

"Well, then let's see what this store has to offer," said Brock.

In the end, Ash, Dawn and Brock bought some food, water bottles, and some poke-puffs that Pikachu had been desperate for them to buy for him, so they bought those for him in the end. After they went to the till and paid for the stuff, they left the shop, ready to make their way towards Hulbury for a new adventure.

**Thanks for reading chapter 3!**

**So, Ash, Dawn and Brock are now all reunited in Galar. They're going to be heading towards Hulbury first.**

**See you next time. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Travelling to Hulbury

**Welcome to chapter 4! **

Ash, Dawn and Brock were all strolling across a freshly cut field of grass. The three of them were travelling from the outskirts of Motostoke, to Hulbury. Pikachu was perched ono Ash's shoulder, while Piplup was perched onto Dawn's bright beanie that lay on top of her bright blue hair.

"You know, Ash, I didn't expect to see you so soon again after we met up in Alola," Brock told Ash.

"I know right, Brock, it's cool we've met up again after we last saw each other too long ago in Alola," Ash replied.

"So you two saw each other during the region where Ash won a league?" Dawn asked.

"Yep! We saw each other twice, once was when I travelled down to Alola, the other was when Ash and his classmates went down to Kanto themselves. Each time I was accompanied by an old friend of mine called Misty.

"Right, she was there, and seemed a lot happier than the last few times I saw her so long ago," Ash added.

"That's nice you got to see two old friends again, Ash," Dawn replied.

"Yep! It was awesome, and Ash got to hear a catch up about how my Pokemon doctor carer is going," Brock added.

"It was nice to see some old friends of mine and introduce them to my new classmates I met in Alola!" Ash replied.

"That sounds cool!" Dawn exclaimed.

"And the best part of my Alola experience is that I won the Alola League!" Ash proudly declared. Pikachu proudly smiled at the mention of the huge accomplishment which he had been involved in.

"That is an amazing feat, Ash! You're so skilled, inspiring and amazing!" Dawn praised, while reaching up her hand in Ash's direction.

Ash smiled, then reached his hand up into the air to give her a high-five . Ash then proceeded to tell her about how awesome all his Alola Pokemon, especially Lycanrock and Pikachu, had been during his previous adventures in Kalos and Alola.

"Lycanrock was such a cool friend and Pokemon to have. He was so determined and skilled. I caught him as a Rockruff, then he gradually evolved into a Lycanrock. Then, after many more battles, we entered the Pokemon League. My whole Alolan team did so well, they certainly didn't let anyone down," Ash explained. "It was nice to win a league after coming so close to winning one in Kalos. I had caught a Greninja in Kalos." Ash then proceded to tell her about his bond phenomenon with Greninja.

"Wow! Your previous adventures sound like so much fun and such a good experience!" Dawn replied.

After walking and talking for a while more, Ash asked Dawn about her Pokemon.

"So, Dawn, did you bring any of your Pokemon, other than Piplup, with you?" Ash asked.

"I only bought Piplup, because my mum is planning on visiting Galar sometime later this week, so I figured, it'd be easier if she looks after them the first few weeks while I'm in Galar, then she brings them with her," Dawn explained.

"Okay, that's an interesting idea!" Ash replied.

Dawn then reached into her pale-yellow bag, she pulled out a pastel pink pot from it.

"Piplup, would you like a poffin?" Dawn asked, while holding a small poffin in the air for Piplup to take a glance at.

"Pip!" Piplup replied while enthusiastically shaking his head. So Dawn passed the poffin to Piplup, who was still perched onto Dawn's shoulder, then Piplup began nibbling on the poffin.

"Would you like a poffin too, Pikachu?" Dawn asked, to which Pikachu replied by nodding his head in an enthusiastic way. Dawn passed a poffin over to Piakchu, who gobbled it down quite quickly.

"Looks like you still know how to make a good poffin, Dawn!" Ash told her.

"I still make them regularly for my Pokemon, they still like them to this day," Dawn replied. "I recently started making poke-puffs too, but there not as good as my poffins that I bake.

"Unfortunately, I was never good at making any poffins or poke-puffs. In fact, I've never been any good at cooking at all." Ash recalled, thinking back to his cooking failures over the years. Ash sighed a bit, some of his previous cooking efforts were just plain embarrassing.

"Don't feel too disappointed over the fact you can't make poffins or poke-puffs, Ash. Besides, other than poffins, poke-puffs and pancakes, I'm not too great at cooking either." Dawn revealed.

"Really? Wow, I'd have never guessed that after that one time when you cooked pancakes for us and the rest of the Pokemon back in Sinnoh," Ash replied.

"Yep, pancakes, poffins and poke-puffs are pretty much the only things I can bake super well. I'm not too great with lots of other foods, Dawn explained.

"Well, it's a good thing you have me travelling around with you both to feed you meals," Brock said.

"I know, Brock. Your cooking is the best!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad you both agree!" Brock replied.

Quite soon, after many more conversations between the trio, Ash and co had arrived at the entrance to Hulbury. They soon approached huge sign that read "Welcome to Hulbury!" It gave a welcoming feeling. They could see a huge stadium in the distance, a tall lighthouse, and lots of lots of bright buildings. It looked a lot brighter than the moody feelings that Motostoke gave with its grey, lifeless roads and buildings.

"Looks like we're here!" Ash and Dawn announced together in unison. They began walking down a long road of Hulbruy, looking in each direction at the structures that surrounded the place.

Suddenly, they heard a loud call coming in their direction. The trio all turned their heads to the left.

**Thanks for reading! **

**The trio have now arrived in Hulbury. What adventures will they get up to in the next chapter?**


	5. Two new friends

Quite soon, after many more conversations between the trio, Ash and co had arrived at the entrance to Hulbury. They soon approached huge sign that read "Welcome to Hulbury!" It gave a welcoming feeling. They could see a huge stadium in the distance, a tall lighthouse, and lots of lots of bright buildings. It looked a lot brighter than the moody feelings that Motostoke gave with its grey, lifeless roads and buildings.

"Looks like we're here!" Ash and Dawn announced together in unison. They began walking down a long road of Hulbruy, looking in each direction at the structures that surrounded the place.

Suddenly, they heard a loud call coming in their direction. The trio all turned their heads to the left.

They saw a Scorbunny running towards them. The Scorbunny looked happy and friendly. Scorbunny ran upto the trio, before stopping in front of them. Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder, while Piplup leapt off Dawn's shoulder, then they both proceded to have a conversation with the Scorbunny.

"I've never seen that Pokemon before," Ash commented.

"That's a Scorbunny," Brock replied, "I've seen a couple before. They're a fire-type starter Pokemon. This one here looks happy and seems to want to make friends with Pikachu," Brock explained while Scorbunny, Piplup, and Pikachu seemed to talk together happily.

Dawn then reached into her pale yellow bag and pulled out two pastel pink poffins. She then held them out in front of Scorbunny. "Here, you can have these if you like," she said while smiling at Scorbunny. Scorbunny looked at Dawn, gave a thumbs-up, then slowly took the poffins and ate them. Scorbunny seemed to like the poffins a lot.

"Wow, Dawn, Pokemon do sure love your poffins, you do an excellent job baking them," Ash exclaimed.

"Thanks very much for the praise, Ash," Dawn replied.

"Scorbunny sure seems like it's becoming friends with Piplup and Pikachu too," Brock commented.

"Yeah," Dawn replied, while thinking to herself for a moment. Suddenly, she had an idea, so she spoke. "I know, why don't you travel with us, Scorbunny?" Dawn suggested, "You seem to be great friends with Pikachu and Piplup," Scorbunny smiled and nodded its head in responce.

"Okay, that's great. Now, why don't we go and explore Hulbury a little bit and see what this place has?" Brock asked.

"Sounds great!" Ash and Dawn responded in unison.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were walking through the streets of Hulbury. Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder, while Piplup was perched on Dawn's shoulder. Scorbunny walked alongside the trio. Once the trio reached the main town center, they saw a TV screen attached to a tall building. The screen was playing highlights of a recent Pokemon battle. One of the battles it was showing was a battle that included a Greninja. The battle got Ash thinking back to his own Greninja. Ash wondered how his Greninja was doing back in Kalos. He would like to see Greninja again and be able to introduce it to Dawn and Brock too. Ash then decided on an idea.

Pretty soon, the group arrived at a Pokemon Center. Ash went over to one of the video call machines they have there, logged on, and procedded to make a call to the Kalos region.

"Profesor Sycamore, " Ash began speaking, "Hi, it's Ash Ketchum here. How are you?"

"Hi there! It's nice to hear from you again, Ash. I'm doing great." Profesor Sycamore replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as it perched on top of Ash's right shoulder.

After some more conversation between the both of them, Ash asked if Greninja was able to rejoin his team. Sycamore said that Greninja didn't have much to do over in Kalos anymore, and that he was sure Greninja would love to rejoin Ash's team.

"Quite soon, a pokeball transfered over besides Ash's computer. Ash picked it up, then walked into the main room of the Pokemon Center. He asked Dawn, Brock, Piplup, and Scorbunny to follow him to the back of the Pokemon Center. Outside, there was a huge grass field where trainers could practise skills. There was a trainer who was drinking a cup of chamomile tea while standing by the backdoor enterance to the Pokemon Center. In front of her was a Pichu that was practising playing a flute. Piplup gave a thumbs-up in the direction of the Pichu to compliment its flute skills. The Pichu smiled at its flute playing skills being complimented.

Ash took out a pokeball and opened it. Out came Greninja, who did a front flip before running over to Ash and giving him a hug. Greninja looked so happy to be reunited with his old trainer again.

"Wow, that's a Greninja, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, sure is," Ash replied. "Greninja was one of my Pokemon I caught in Kalos. It was super strong and helped me reach the Kalos League final." Just then, the two of them did the Ash-Greninja transformation. Dawn and Brock watched with an impressed look on their faces.

"Wow! That transformation Greninja just did looks incredible! I've never seen anything like that before," Brock commented.

"It looks like an even more powerful Pokemon now," Dawn added, as she watched Greninja demonstrate some of its moves on the dirt battlefield they stood on.

Scorbunny wandered up to Dawn, then seemed to be trying to tell her something. It seemed to be making a circle shape with its hand and pointing to himself. Dawn was confused at first but then understood what Scorbunny was saying.

"I get it," Dawn spoke, "You want me to catch you and join our team, right?"

Scorbunny proceded to nod its head enthusiastically. So Dawn tapped it with an empty pokeball that she was carrying in her pale yellow bag. And there it was, Scorbunny was now an official Pokemon of Dawn's.

"This is awesome!" Ash exclaimed, "I have Greninja back and Dawn now has a Scorbunny."

"You two have had a great day, now let's carry on exploring the town," Brock commented.

And with that, Ash returned Greninja to his pokeball. Pikachu perched on top of Ash's shoulder, while Piplup perched on top of Dawn's white beanie. Then the trio proceeded to wonder down the streets of Hulbury.

**So Dawn now has a Scorbunny on her team. Meanwhile, Ash now has had Greninja return to his team. **

**I know this chapter was a bit short, so I plan on making the next chapter a lot longer.**

**Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter. :)**


	6. The new friend

**Hi! In the last chapter, Ash got Greninja returned to him. Meanwhile, Dawn caught a Scorbunny to add to her team. Dawn will get her old Pokemon back soon as well.**

**I also have the next few chapters planned out, so I should be able to get them added to this story a lot quicker than the last one.**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Ash was thinking about Greninja. It was so cool showing his friends the bond between him and Greninja. He was glad he had decided to have Greninja return to his team. Greninja would certainly be a great addition to his team. He wondered whether he would meet any new Pokemon friends, and who he would catch next. Who knows?

Meanwhile, Dawn took a look at Scorbunny's pokeball. It was great she had already made a new friend in Galar. She couldn't wait to introduce it to her mum and other Pokemon, who her mum was going to bring her in a few days time. Dawn wondered about entering some contests and trying one with Scorbunny. "That would be cool to compete in a few contests here in Galar," she thought to herself, "I may even be able to try out some new strategies and show Ash how much I've improved since Sinnoh."

Once Ash, Dawn, and Brock had finished wandering down the long streets of Hulbury, they came upon and field that had so much open space and had tons of lush green grass surounding the entire floor of the field. The field was surrounded by a gentle breeze that blew North.

"Ughhhhhh!" Ash whined as he slowly walked down the field. He moaned as his stomach began to loudly growl. "I need food, can't walk much longer," he groaned. Pikachu sighed at his trainer's embarrassing moaning about needing food. They hadn't even eaten that long ago!

"Come on, Ash, we can eat lunch in half an hour," Brock tried to tell him, but it didn't work. Ash then sat down and started holding his stomach while carrying on groaning and moaning about his hunger. Pikachu now felt more embarrassed than before. Piplup giggled a bit at Ash's moaning.

"I guess we could stop here and have some lunch," Brock replied. He started taking out the cooking supplies from his huge bag.

"Come on out, Greninja!" Ash called as he stood up and released Greninja from his pokeball. Dawn proceeded to do the same with Scorbunny. Both Pokemon burst out of their pokeballs quickly. Pikachu and Piplup ran over to both of them to talk.

Ash and Dawn started setting up a fold-able table in the middle of the bright green field. Dawn unfolded and set-up the table, while Ash set up three fold-able chairs. Brock slowly mixed a steaming hot pan of stew while cutting some slices of think crusty bread at the same time. The table was soon decorated with cutlery and three plates with some fresh fruit lying in the middle of the table. Laying besides the table was some Pokemon food for Pikachu, Piplup, Greninja, and Scorbunny. Quite soon, Brock poured some stew and placed some bread on everyone's plates. Ash began to immediately dig in and shove as much food as he could in his mouth. Piplup let out a slight chuckle upon seeing this.

Although, not too far away from where the trio were eating their lunch, a Glaceon was running across the field to relieve some stress. The Glaceon paced across the lush green grass as it practised its running. It suddenly came across a whiff of the food that was being eaten by the hungry trio. The Glaceon twitched its head towards the direction of the food, then immediately ran that way. The energetic Glaceon soon reached the table where it slowly walked up to the four Pokemon that were eating their lunch.

"Hi! Please may I have some food?" The Glaceon asked Pikachu and the other Pokemon.

Pikachu looked up from his food, "Sure, have some of mine," he replied as he took a handful of his Pokemon food and placed it in front of the Glaceon. The Glaceon reminded Piplup about his feat at the Wallace Cup. It made Piplup proud to to remember how he'd defeated May's Glaceon to win Dawn her second contest ribbon and have her regain her confidence.

"Thanks! That's so nice of you," Glaceon replied as it ate the food that Pikachu had given it.

"So, what brings you here, Glaceon?" Scorbunny asked.

"Well, I was just running, which I love to do, across this lovely field when I came across a gorgeous smell of food that made me feel hungry, the Glaceon answered.

"I like running too!" Scorbunny added.

The trio had noticed the Glaceon talking to their Pokemon. They couldn't understand what they were talking about, but they figured they were all becoming friends with Glaceon. The trio decided to carry on eating and leave their Pokemon to it.

"Glaceon, what moves do you know?" Piplup asked.

"Well, I know Ice Shard, Mirror Coat, Shadow Ball, and Ice Beam," it replied.

"How did you become a Glaceon without having a trainer?" Greninja asked.

"I was once a wild Eevee, when I suddenly came across an Ice Crystal that had the power to turn an Eevee into a Glaceon. I wanted to become a Glaceon so much, so I touched the crystal and became a Glaceon," it answered, "Although, I don't remember where that crystal was located."

"Wow, that's cool!" Greninja responded.

"Please could you show us some of the moves you mentioned earlier?" Scorbunny asked.

"Of course!" Glaceon replied. And with that, it stood up and moved backwards and proceeded to start doing Ice shards and back-flips. Pikachu, Piplup, Greninja, and Scorbunny watched in amazement. Ash, Dawn, and Brock had all taken notice and were now also watching Glaceon showcases its moves.

"Glaceon sure has an energetic personality, right? Brock asked.

"It sure does!" Dawn added. Dawn imagined it joining her team. She could see Glaceon enjoying being part of a team as its new friends and loving contests.

Once Glaceon had finished showcasing its moves everyone broke into a huge round of applause.

"Fantastic!" Greninja complimented.

"Brilliant!" Scorbunny also complimented.

"That was awesome!" Pikachu complimented.

"That reminded me of my amazing win at the Wallace Cup," Piplup bragged, earning him a sigh from the rest of the Pokemon.

"Thanks, everyone!" Glaceon replied.

"Wow! That Glaceon sure is talented, right Dawn?" But Ash noticed Dawn had walked in front of him. Dawn wondered over to Glaceon and knelt down in front of Glaceon.

Glaceon, the way you showcased those moves makes me feel you'd love participating in contest battles. I would love you to be a part of my team and help me win contests. Your energy and determination are just fantastic and would go a long way in contests. So, what do you say?" Dawn asked.

Glaceon jumped up and down multiple times to say yes, so Dawn tapped Glaceon with a pokeball. Glaceon was now official a member of Dawn's team.

"Alright, I just caught a Glaceon!" Dawn cheered.

"Piplup!" Piplup cheered.

"Come on out, Glaceon!" Dawn called as she released Glaceon.

"Glace!" it cheered.

Nice job, Dawn!" Ash complimented. Ash reached his hand out for a high-five from Dawn. Dawn pulled back her hand and gave him a huge high-five.

"You made an excellent choice there, Dawn, I just know Glaceon will be a fantastic addition to your team," Ash added.

"Thanks so much, Ash!" Dawn replied.

Soon, everyone packed away their lunch supplies, and set-off to the next town.

**So there it is! Dawn now has caught a Glaceon. Dawn will be getting her old Pokemon back soon as well.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 - Contest time!

**Welcome to chapter 7!**

**I've had a few reviews asking about whether or not Pearlshipping will be in this story. I do plan on making Ash and Dawn a couple in this story, but I want that to be towards the end. I do plan on including some Pearlshipping moments in this story, as I think Ash had the best bond with Dawn out of all his companions. So, yes, Ash and Dawn will become a couple in this story. But it's not meant to be an entirely shipping story, though.**

Ash, Dawn and Brock all walked towards the direction of a small house. The house had a light green roof and looked small with one window on the front. A stone pathway led to the battered front door. "I'm certain this is her new home she's bought," Dawn said.

Dawn's newly caught Pokemon, Glaceon, was walking by the left side of Dawn. Glaceon had been happy ever since being caught by Dawn yesterday. It seemed like to wanted an owner that could help it showcase its moves well. Dawn knew they'd work so well in contests. Glaceon's friendly and energetic personality was a nice boost to the group. It was nice to see Glaceon wa getting along so well with the other Pokemon.

"Dawn!" A voice in the distance called. The person who said it has blue hair that matched Dawn's and a familiar voice. Dawn's head shot up as she ran towards the voice. The person who called it had blue hair, a long white sleeve shirt that was mostly covered by a faux leather jacket, blue jeans, and had a face that resembled Dawn's.

Dawn immediately hugged the person who called her name. "Mum, you made it!" Dawn exclaimed. "Cool jacket, by the way," she said while pointing at her mum's faux leather jacket.

Johanna smiled. "Dawn, I'm so glad you're here!" Johanna also smiled at Piplup and petted his head. "It's nice to see you too Piplup." Johanna's eyes then focused on Dawn and Brock. She beamed, happy that her daughter had reunited with those two wonderful people who travelled with her through Sinnoh. "Ah, I see you've reunited with my daughter, Ash, Pikachu and Brock."

Ash nodded. "Yep, I saw her while I was watching a contest in Motostoke. I couldn't believe it when I saw her again. I immediately went to see her once the contest ended."

"And I saw them both while they were shopping at a PokeMart at the same time I was," Brock added.

"Pika!" Pikachu called.

Johanna laughed. "Well, it certainly looks like you three were always destined to travel through another region together." She then noticed the Glaceon that was wandering alongside Dawn. "Why hello there, Glaceon. Who's your new Pokemon, Dawn?"

Dawn knelt down and petted Glaceon. "Glaceon found as by the scent of Brock's cooking, it got along well with our other Pokemon, then showcased some moves to show its passion for contests. So I decided to invite it along with us so it can compete in some contests with me."

Johanna knelt down to stroke Glaceon's head, which made it smile in the process. "I see. Well, that's nice you made a new friend. Is there any other new Pokemon you've also caught?"

Dawn nodded as she pulled out Scorbunny's pokeball from her pale-yellow bag. "Yes! I caught a Scorbunny in the wild that asked if it could tag along with us. Dawn then threw Scorbunny's pokeball in the air to release it.

Scorbunny leapt out of its pokeball, then was immediately met by Johanna patting it on the head. Scorbunny smiled at the attention it was receiving.

Johanna then stopped kneeling and stood back up. "You've caught two wonderful Pokemon already, I'm impressed." She then took a small key out of the pocket of her pale-pink bag, then opened the battered front door to the nice house. All of them went inside the house.

The lounge of the room had a dark green carpet that covered the entire floorboards. There was a TV in the corner of the room, with a wooden table in front of it. On the white walls were various photos, some of which were Dawn at her contests.

Ash took a closer look at the various photos on the wall. "Dawn, this was when you beat Ursula in the second round of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, right?"

Dawn nodded. "That's right! Mamoswine and Cyndaquil teamed up so well to defeat Ursula's Flareon and other Pokemon that wasn't too memorable in that round." Both Ash and Dawn chuckled slightly. Dawn had won all three contests battles she's had against Ursula. Yet, somehow, Ursula still claims she's better than Dawn, and that Dawn's wins were a fluke.

"Buneary, Pachirisu, Togekiss, Quilava, Mamoswine, I'm here!" Dawn called out to the room next to the lounge. All of a sudden, four Pokemon could be seen running towards Dawn. Dawn held her arms out indicating a hug.

"Bun!" Buneary yelled as she leapt up and into Dawn's arms for a hug. Pachirsu did the same, followed by Quilava, then Togekiss. Dawn and her Pokemon laughed as they all celebrated seeing each other again. Buneary soon leapt down and wandered over to Piakchu, who had leapt off Ash's shoulder, and started talking to him. Pikachu blushed slightly as Buneary and him shared a hug.

Dawn suddenly noticed Mamoswine wasn't here. "Mum, where's Mamoswine?" She asked.

Johana sighed. "Well, he wanted to stay with Professor Rowan, since he had been spending time there. So, he's currently there, but Rowan said you can call him anytime to send you Mamoswine when you need him."

"Okay," Dawn replied. Since I now have Glaceon, I won't need to just rely on Mamoswine for ice-type moves anymore. I'm excited to give Scorbunny and Glaceon a contest debut soon. I wonder when the next contest is."

Johanna reached into the pocket of her faux leather jacket to pull out a leaflet of some sort. "There's a contest happening right here in this town," she explained, handing Dawn the leaflet.

Dawn smiled and opened up the leaflet Johana had given her. "Yay! Thanks so much, mum!" Dawn read through the leaflet and smiled. "It says the contest starts in four hours time."

"So, pretty soon then," Brock commented. "Have you decided who you're going to use in it?"

Dawn thought for a moment or two. "Maybe this contest would be a good debut practise for Glaceon and Scorbunny." This was met by a cheer from Scorbunny and Glaceon, while Dawn's other five Pokemon looked disappointed.

Dawn noticed her other Pokemon's reaction. "Hey, no need to worry! I will use some of you in this contest too, since there are potentially four rounds for us here. And even if you don't get used today, I can just use you in the next contest. I promise you'll all get your chance in each contest we compete in." This made her Pokemon cheer up and cheer as well.

"If you like, you can and stay here for a little while while you explore this town, just so you have a place to sleep while in this town," Johanna kindly offered.

"Thanks, Johanna, I appreciate it!" Ash gratefully exclaimed.

"Me too," Brock added.

Johanna then remembered something. "Oh, I have a present for you Dawn." Johanna turned around and walked upstairs. Leaving the gang to wonder what it could be.

Ash then noticed a shiny trophy sitting on a small cabinet in the room next to the lounge. "Dawn, is that your Hoenn Grand Festival trophy you won?"

Dawn nodded proudly as she wandered over and picked up the shiny trophy. "That's right! It was the one I recently won during my GF feat," Dawn said as she lifted up the trophy.

"That's so totally awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

Just then, Johanna came wandering back down the stairs with a rectangular box, covered with shiny gold paper, in her left arm. She smiled as she handed the box over to Dawn. "I hope you like it, Dawn."

Dawn took the box. "Thanks!" She exclaimed as she carefully pulled off the wrapping paper and took the lid off. It was revealed to be a brand new shiny pink contest dress. It had yellow sleeves with green bows on them, the rest of the dress was pink with a Piplup design sewn on one side of the dress. Dawn immediately huggedhe mother. "Thanks so much, Mum! I love this dress so much."

Johanna smiled. "I saw it in the clothes shop here when I was buying my faux leather jacket," she said while pointing at the jacket she was wearing. "I just knew you'd like that dress."

"I'll wear it in today's contest," Dawn announced while tucking the dress into her pale-yellow bag.

"I think we should probably head that way now so we're early and Dawn can get registered straight away," Brock suggested.

Johanna picked up a few items and placed them in the pockets of her jacket. "Good idea, Brock," Johanna replied. "Let's go there now."

Piplup leapt onto Dawn's beanie, that covered her bright blue hair, and let out a determined cheer! "Pip!"

Dawn recalled her other Pokemon into their respective pokeballs and tucked them into her pale-yellow bag. "I'm ready to win a Galar ribbon."

Pretty soon, they had arrived at the stadium where Dawn had just gone and got registered. The stamium was a huge circular one, with lots of booths and food being sold outside the stadium's entrance. Ash was talking about tactics with Dawn, when suddenly...

"Ash!" A voice called out. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the voice. They saw a lady in color matching outfit skating towards them. The lady's outfit was read and white with a matching helmet, skates, gloves and dress. She had a Lucario running next to her.

Ash ran up to her. "Korrina, it's great to see you again!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder to greet Lucario.

Korrina smiled. "I saw you over here, so I decided to skate over to see how you've been." Korrina then noticed Dawn, Brock, and Johana.

Dawn beamed. "Hi! My name's Dawn." She greeted. "And this is my partner Piplup," she added as Piplup waved.

Brock stepped forward and shook Korrina's hand. "My name's Brock and I'm a Pokemon doctor."

Johanna also stepped forward and shook Korrina's hand. "My name's Johanna and I'm a former Pokemon coordinator."

Korrina nodded. "Nice to meet you all! The last time me and Ash met, we had a battle at the Shalour City GYM in Kalos."

Ash stood proudly. "Yeah, and Pikachu won it for me!"

Korrina sighed. "Oh, so you're only going to mention that and not the previous two battles before that?"

Ash changed the subject. "So what are you doing here in Galar, Korrina?"

Korrina thought for a second. "Well, I'm here for some training and a bit of a break from my Gym leader duties at Shalour City. I won three out of four battles I've had since coming here, but I saw a poster on a wall that was advertising a contest. I thought it looked interesting and was a new challenge, so I've decided to go ahead and enter it with Lucario."

"Wow, that'll be cool to see how you and Lucario sync for a contest," Ash said. Lucario suddenly saw a food stall and raced towards it. Korrina noticed this and let out a sheepish laugh. "Looks like Lucario's hungary," Korrina said. "I'd better go and follow him. See you later, Ash!" Korrina called before skating off after Lucario.

"We should probably head inside the stadium to get ready now," Dawn suggested. Everyone nodded at this idea, so they headed inside the stadium.

One Dawn had gone inside and changed into her new contest dress from her mum, she called her Pokemon out of their pokeballs to talk tactics with them.

"Okay, so I know we've had a break from contests for a bit, but now we need to take out feats from Hoenn and use them here," She explained. Her Pokemon nodded in response.

Dawn looked at Glaceon next. "Glaceon, I plan on using you for the first round. I saw how amazing you were when you showcased those moves to us earlier. I think you'll do an amazing job to help us get a good result here." Glaceon smiled at hearing these compliments.

Dawn opened up a pink box with some poffins inside. She handed all of her Pokemon a few poffins each. "These are to help us concentrate and get a fine result today." Her Pokemon happily ate the delicious snacks.

Scorbunny, I'd like you to watch the first round with Ash and the other so you get a bit of experience about what the first round of a contest is like," Dawn told him. "That way, you can gain some experience and hopefully start in the first round for me next time." Scorbunny understood and nodded its head.

Pretty soon, Ash, Brock, and Johanna all wandered over to her and her Pokemon.

"Dawn, you look so pretty," Ash complimented. Johanna nodded in agreement, happy to hear that compliment towards her daughter.

"Thanks so much, Ash!" Dawn replied while sticking her hand in the air to indicate a high-five. Ash pulled back his hand and pushed it forward to do their signature high-five. "Yeah!" They both cheered in unison.

Just then, an announcement went off on the speaker: "The contest starts in five minutes, all participants get ready. Audience members, please head to your seats now."

"Looks like it's about to start. Have fun out there and good luck, Dawn," Brock said.

"And remember, if you take on Korrina in a later round, don't underestimate her, as she and her Lucario are one tough pair," Ash explained.

"Good luck out there, Sweetie! I just know you and Glaceon will be amazing!" Johanna supportiveloy said.

"Thanks!" Dawn replied to them all, before they headed off towards their seats.

Dawn found out a few minutes later that she would be up first. She headed up through the tunnel that led onto the pitch. "It's time to show what me and Glaceon can do."

Once Dawn ran out onto the field, she immediately felt full of energy and confidence. It felt good to be back doing contests again. She looked into one side of the stands and could see Ash, Brock, Piplup, Pikachu, Scorbunny, and Johanna all watching her. Looking at them gave her confidence.

Dawn took a deep breath, paced herself, pulled out Glaceon's pokeball, then threw it forward. "Come on out!" She called. Glaceon popped out of its pokeball and looked around.

"Okay, Glaceon, use Ice Beam and Jump!" Glaceon looked in Dawn's direction and nodded its head. Glaceon was ready to show just what it could do.

**Chapter 8 will reveal how the contest went. Will Dawn face Korrina in a later stage? You'll find out soon. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
